


【翔霖】MERRY CHRISMAS

by LHBY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHBY/pseuds/LHBY
Relationships: 翔霖
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	【翔霖】MERRY CHRISMAS

贺峻霖发誓自己以后再也不接受严浩翔的蛊惑大晚上的逛街了，特别还是在人生地不熟的地方。

但凡少年人，总对未知事物抱有狂热的好奇心，外边的餐厅特别新奇，外边的海特别好看，连外边的衣服都特别好看。

来到海口，好不容易在一年的尾巴感受了一次夏天，贺峻霖为了凹造型只穿了短袖加一件薄衬衫外套，他人瘦，本来就怕冷，这次出行来的草率，也没有预料到海口昼夜的温差如此巨大，时尚达人贺抱着肩膀在轻奢专柜为客人准备的真皮凳子上实在地打了个寒颤。

他拖长语气不知道第几次地发问：“严——浩——翔，你好了没有？”

“马上马上！”里面的人答得很迅速，但没有什么用，十分钟前他也是这么回答的。

贺峻霖无奈地掏出手机打开摄像头，选择用自拍来消磨时间。

等他选好角度拍完照美完颜加完滤镜发完微博，然后自己抢自己的热评吐槽完严浩翔的拖拉后，某人这才提着一溜袋子小跑着出来，头发随着步伐一抖一抖的，刘海都分岔了。

这人仗着自己银行卡余额后面的一串零大逛特逛了一晚上，反倒是他这个本热衷于逛街的人沦为了陪客。贺峻霖粗粗扫了一眼袋子上的标志就不忍心再看。万恶的有钱人！

刚打算走，严浩翔又拽住他：“我最后买样东西。”然后就不见影了。

这次贺峻霖没等多久，但严浩翔回来时候带来了意料之外情理之中的坏消息——银行卡不负众望地刷爆了。

他伸手替严浩翔接过一半负担，在严浩翔讨好的目光中接受了自己要付回程车钱的事实。

贺峻霖摸着良心，认为不能让严浩翔流落街头——虽然他还挺想这么做的。

平安夜守岁最无聊的事情大概是等待零点，贺峻霖被严浩翔拉着强制参与这个活动。三个高二的哥哥去参加会考，剩下两个小孩睡得早，又不在同一个房间里，只剩他们两人面面相觑。

严浩翔对着手机屏幕数得认真，等到倒计时跳到零才抬头对他说，“圣诞快乐，霖霖。”

贺峻霖看他这副平时不展现于外人面前的严谨模样有点好笑，也不去计较他是不是又叫了过分亲昵的称呼:“圣诞快乐。”

一分的退让，是沦陷的开始。

严浩翔变戏法似的拿出个克罗心饰品盒。里面是一条CHOKER，黑色的边，上面是金色的小铃铛，在夜色中随着他 “悉悉窣窣”拿出的动作发出细微的轻响。

“圣诞礼物。”

严浩翔眼睛亮亮的，像某种大型犬类，隐形的毛茸茸的耳朵讨好地竖起。

“本来留了钱打车，但想送你点东西，结果只能让你垫付打车钱了。”

贺峻霖没想到严浩翔如此有心地给自己准备了礼物，一时有点无措，头脑空白着任由他把CHOKER戴上自己的脖子，动作轻柔又小心。

他不自在地动了下，还不太习惯CHOKER带来的微微窒息感。

黑色质感的丝缎把他的皮肤衬的更白，清冷又勾人。

那细细的一圈到底是缠在贺峻霖的脖子上还是缠在严浩翔心上，就连严浩翔自己也搞不清楚了。

他放下手，盯着贺峻霖的眼睛发问:“看着我，你心动了吗？”

“？”突如其来的表白让贺峻霖不知该把这句话当成试探还是当成玩笑，垂下眼沉默着不予回答。

严浩翔重又挑上他的下巴，附身凑近，在他耳边低语:“我心动了。”

轻的像一声叹息，但贺峻霖听到了。

其实从夏天的出道战到现在，他一直不知道要用什么样的态度去面对这个身份是“旧友”的新同伴，可心防依然在严浩翔一次又一次的撒娇和攻势中土崩瓦解。夜晚的同床，游戏的默契，直到这一刻严浩翔落落大方承认的喜欢捅破了最后一层窗户纸，把贺峻霖自己也不十分明了的情绪剖开了暴露在眼底。

那些曾经困扰他的束缚他的，现在都可以不在乎了。

严浩翔离他很近，呼吸带出的热气扑在他的皮肤上，然后慢慢失了温度冷却。

没等到回答，严浩翔把脑袋搁在贺峻霖的肩膀上去蹭他颈窝，冰凉的鼻尖从颈动脉处滑过，毛茸茸的发梢擦到他的耳朵引起点痒意，让他忍不住瑟缩，可严浩翔不依不饶地跟上来。

“霖霖，你好香啊。”

然后得寸进尺，“霖霖，我想亲你。”

话语里的戏谑让贺峻霖羞耻得不行，伸手去推他，“严浩翔你不要太过分了！”

严浩翔被他推开一点，顺势抓起他的手放在自己的脸颊边蹭。这会儿如果他多出来两只耳朵,那耳朵大概是贴着脑门卖乖状的——男人为了欲望这种事情,果然什么行为都做得出。

“霖霖，我想亲你。”他又复述了一遍。

这一回没等到贺峻霖回答，唇就已经不由分说地覆了上来。

贺峻霖闭上眼睛，勾住严浩翔的脖子，把他更紧地扯向自己，主动加深了这个吻。

呼吸交融。

答案不点自明。

少年人的爱意太过汹涌，单纯的唇齿接触无法满足内心的渴望，舌与舌交缠摩擦，敏感的粘膜被反复舔压，贺峻霖觉得自己连简单的吞咽动作都难以做出。他的眼尾已经染上了湿润的艳红，眸子拢着水汽，吐息之间都是严浩翔满溢的占有欲。

两个人就保持着这样的姿势倒在了床上，CHOKER上缀着的铃铛发出悦耳的清响。

亲吻太过激烈，贺峻霖喘息着在吻的间隙里挣扎求饶:“严浩翔，够了……够了。”

严浩翔听话地放开了他，语气却十足委屈:“霖霖，这是我们三年以来第一次一起过圣诞节。”

他们总是默契地不去主动提起这段日子，这三年就像被折坏的书页，即使是摊开了抚平了再夹回去，依然会有淡淡的折痕。

“……”贺峻霖很没骨气地心软了，默许了严浩翔接下来的行为。

三年又怎样，他们的以后，会有无数个三年。一想到这里，他就觉得自己什么都可以不顾了。

严浩翔的吻开始向下，濡湿的嘴唇贴着肌肤留下缱绻的水迹，逡巡过他唇瓣下巴直到微微凸起的喉结。

在属于自己的领地里留下标记是任何雄性生物与生俱来的本能，他摩挲着那黑色的丝带，暗示意味明显。

贺峻霖似乎知道了他要干什么，小声哼哼着抗议：“别……会留痕。”

把脸埋在他颈窝里的人动作一顿，然后反应迅速：“没事，这个可以遮住。”严浩翔用手指勾着那个细圈，笑的无辜又得意：“这一圈都可以遮住的，霖霖霖霖，我是不是好聪明？”

活脱脱三岁孩子讨糖的语气。

贺峻霖侧过头去不想理他，但脖颈被人舔吻啃咬的微微刺痛感分外鲜明。

严浩翔真的沿着CHOKER的布料原来覆盖的地方细细吻了一圈，然后轻叼着他的喉结拿牙齿磨了磨。

“！”这个人绝对是故意的！贺峻霖忍不住咽口水，脸烫到快要烧起来。严浩翔变本加厉，在他喉结滚动的时候用力吸吮，留下暧昧的红色印记，又把CHOKER拉回原位理好，细带堪堪遮住了吻痕。

“霖霖你看，一点都看不出来。”

贺峻霖翻了个白眼，拒绝发表观点。

可严浩翔不依不饶，誓把“无赖”二字诠释到极致：“霖霖就不奖励我一下吗？”

撒娇还撒得挺理直气壮。

贺峻霖被他气笑了，咬着后槽牙威胁道：“严浩翔，要是被发现了，你以后就别想碰我。”

虽然狠话配上他现在这副被吻到情动的样子很没有说服力，但严浩翔也是个擅长得了便宜还卖乖的主儿，立马附和道：“不会的，不会的。”然后又讨好地勾起那条细细的带子亲了他一口，后边的尾巴不知道摇得有多欢快。

他巧妙地钻了规则的空子，露出来的地方不能留痕，那没露出来的地方呢？

一切尽在不言中。

作乱的手不知何时扯开了贺峻霖的衣服下摆，探入里面恶趣味地顺着腰线爬升，冰凉的指尖惹得他一阵战栗。

严浩翔坏心眼地去捏贺峻霖腰间软肉，收获了嗔怪的一瞥。

衣扣解开的过程就像在拆礼物，严浩翔嘴角噙着笑，动作不紧不慢，贺峻霖受不了他直白的目光注视，自欺欺人地用手去遮眼睛，捂脸的动作像一只兔子，结果被人温柔却坚定地捉住了挡下来：“不要害羞，霖霖最棒了。”

最后外包装剥落在地，光洁完美的胴体精致得媲美艺术品，屈起的腿，因为呼吸而微微起伏的小腹，到扬起的脖颈，每一处美好的弧度都让人几乎产生顶礼膜拜的冲动。

贺峻霖送给严浩翔的圣诞礼物是大了他两个月的哥哥，他的冤家、爱人，他的霖霖。

太慷慨了。

房间里布满了旖旎的情爱因子，每一次混合着吸入氧气都像是在点火。肌肤相亲的寓意与以往任何同床入睡的夜晚都不一样。

贺峻霖跟着严浩翔的手一路游走的节奏轻颤。他的腰比常人敏感，严浩翔似乎也发现了这点，故意不轻不重地撩拨他，酥痒感窜上大脑，他扭动着躲，严浩翔却附上唇亲在他的腰侧，然后像小兽一般啃吻留下痕迹。

贺峻霖没忍住，轻喘出声，等他再反应过来，人已经跨坐在严浩翔身上了。他的双腿缠在严浩翔腰间——这样的姿势让他保持不了平衡，只好伸手搂住严浩翔的脖子寻找借力点。

扩张的过程极其漫长，贺峻霖身体紧绷精神也紧绷，呼吸炙热，全身血液沸腾着叫嚣着，注意力都忍不住集中在那个奇怪的地方。严浩翔安抚地去亲他嘴角，一只手揽着他的腰扣在怀里防止他向后仰，一只手沾了润滑继续动作。

“！”真正被进入的那一瞬贺峻霖条件反射般收缩括约肌排斥异物，本来搭在严浩翔肩上的手指瞬间紧了紧，疼痛感和快感同时涌现。严浩翔不断轻啄着他脸侧、脖子、耳侧，感受到他身体不再僵硬后才缓缓往里开拓。

贺峻霖此刻的感受非常微妙。明明他什么都看不见，偏偏后方努力吞咽那物的细节被狭窄的内壁勾勒得异常清晰，以至于他都能在脑海里生动想象出那个画面。两个人赤裸着抱在一起，相贴的肌肤滚烫到快要灼伤，连带着他的心也怦怦狂跳震耳欲聋。这个姿势顶得够深，严浩翔埋在他身体里的感觉极致鲜明，内部被完全撑开，穴口平展到没有一丝褶皱。

“疼不疼？”严浩翔怜惜地顺着身上人后背的线条来回摩挲着，去亲吻他光滑凹陷的肩窝。温情的话语让贺峻霖有些动容，他摸摸严浩翔毛茸茸的脑袋，冲他笑：“不疼。”贺峻霖恋极了他的认真，他的每一次触碰每一次亲吻力度都不尽相同，显得他的这份爱意独特专注。

湿腻的内壁敏感又热情，紧致甬道颤抖地将入侵者妥帖包裹起来。摩擦让内部逐渐适应放松，火热性器反覆抽戳探索，然后在某一刻撞在一块微凸的软肉上。“哈啊——”陌生的情潮让贺峻霖泄出细微的呻吟，因为怕吵醒隔壁熟睡的队友而故意压抑着，反倒像是被欺负到哭了的委屈呜咽，勾得人深藏心底的罪恶念头野蛮生长。结果理所当然惹来了严浩翔恶劣的调戏，在那里打着圈碾磨敏感处。甘甜的快感沿脊椎蹿升，再流向四肢百骸。贺峻霖在被高潮淹没的时候无助地扬起脖颈，铃铛被触动发出叮铃声响。

一轮交合耗尽了贺峻霖的体力库存，他伏在严浩翔身上喘息，下边依旧连接得紧密。“我要去洗澡。”，他稍稍抬起上半身，本来深埋的东西往外滑出了一小截，带出“汩啾”的水声，在安静的夜里让人脸红心跳。贺峻霖下意识地咬紧挽留，严浩翔被他那个提气动作逼得眸色深沉：“现在不行了。”天旋地转，他突然被人从本来抱着的姿势变成趴跪在床上，温热的躯体紧贴他的后背开始了第二次进攻。

贺峻霖呜咽出声，潜意识里觉得自己处境极其危险。

事实证明想要喂饱一只永远无法饕足的野兽简直是痴心妄想。

身后的人撞得又狠又深，贺峻霖承受着这狂风暴雨般的掠夺，体力不支地拿手肘勉强撑着，他挣扎着想推拒，拼尽全力试图向前爬来缓冲抽插的力道，但腰肢被紧紧扣住了，容不得他躲避。严浩翔的手越过贺峻霖按在床头，封锁了他全部的退路，禁锢在这小小的空间里无法逃走。

后入式看不见交合对象的不安全感让贺峻霖理智崩塌，在这场格外漫长磨人的性事中娇气地落下泪来，哭声被顶得支离破碎：“严浩翔……你欺负我。”与此同时，严浩翔低下头舔舐贺峻霖光滑裸背上凸出的蝴蝶骨，发出了一声满足的喟叹，然后挺腰完全占有了贺峻霖，在赠予他的圣诞礼物上烙上了专属标记。严浩翔掰过贺峻霖的脸吻去泪水：“霖霖，我好喜欢你。”

但当贺峻霖被抵在浴室墙壁上时他就知道自己不该相信严浩翔的鬼话。整个背部贴在冰冷的瓷砖上冻得他猛一激灵，CHOKER已取下，花洒里的热水蒸腾起氤氲的雾气，严浩翔专心致志地轮流轻啃他乳首，得到急促的低喘作为回应后又转而吻他圆润肩膀上滑落的水珠。

小伙子身材倒不错，贺峻霖默默看了一眼那齐整的六块腹肌，开始后悔平时没多做几套仰卧起坐和卷腹。

悬空抱起的姿势让他不得不两只手紧紧挽着严浩翔的脖子，修长双腿夹着他的腰，被动感知那滚烫的欲望一点一丝地楔入体内，负距离接触。由于体位原因，贺峻霖总觉得自己会掉下去，手和腿都缠紧了严浩翔，被他撞得上下晃动濒临高潮，痉挛着攀上了极乐。

被这样紧致地绞缩着，严浩翔忍不住一口咬在贺峻霖脖子上，圈着他的腰再次灌满了他。

爽是真爽，累也是真累。

清理全程贺峻霖连手指都懒得动，被严浩翔带着去摸腹肌也只是抬抬眼皮表示手感不错再接再厉。被清理干净后，即使有严浩翔的搀扶，贺峻霖还是觉得自己走路脚下打飘。

不过作为一个有仪式感的人，虽然平安夜已过，他还是固执地提出要吃苹果。严浩翔陪着他满房间翻了翻，只找到了一个。

“你先吃。”贺峻霖把苹果递到他面前。

“？”严浩翔满脸问号，接过来咬了，没想到贺峻霖就着他咬过的地方“咔嚓”又是一口。

严浩翔愣了，他发现自己真是低估了贺峻霖的魅力，一个眼神一个动作都能让人心柔软成棉花糖，旋转着吐出甜蜜的糖丝来。

他寻着贺峻霖的唇，讨要了一个苹果味的吻。

贺峻霖安静地仰着头垂着眼接受他的索取，直到快被亲得喘不过气才推着他分开：“别……别闹了，严浩翔。”他可不想再擦枪走火。

最后那口苹果也不知道进了谁嘴里。

激烈的性爱拥有优秀的安眠效果，贺峻霖困到躺下就直接睡着。收了平日里牙尖嘴利属性的贺峻霖睡着了，就是一只零攻击力的乖巧小兔子，萌到人心空。

严浩翔拿起洗澡前摘下放在床头柜上的CHOKER，小心翼翼给他戴上，仔细调整了遮住吻痕。铃铛被窗外月色蒙上一圈柔和的反光，他俯身虔诚地落下一吻。

“晚安，我的小铃铛。”


End file.
